List of "Don't Be..." Quotes
Shawn oftentimes uses his famed quote "Don't be..." just before trying to convince someone (mostly Gus) of something which usually turns out to be vital to the case they are working on. Season One *"Gus, don't be ridiculous." – Woman Seeking Dead Husband: Smokers Okay, No Pets *"Gus, don't be a silly goose." – 9 Lives *"Gus, don't be a crazy hooligan." – 9 Lives *"Gus, don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie." – Poker? I Barely Know Her Season Two *"Gus, don't be a rabid porcupine." – American Duos *"Gus, don't be a giant snapping turtle." – 65 Million Years Off *"Gus, don't be a paranoid schizophrenic." – Psy vs. Psy *"Gus, don't be a gloomy you." – Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder *"Gus, don't be a little girl on this." – Bounty Hunters! *"Gus, don't be a Traveling Wilbury." – Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead Season Three *"Gus, don't be an incorrigible Eskimo pie with a caramel ribbon." – Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller? *"Gus, don't be an old sponge with hair hanging off of it." – Daredevils! *"Gus, don't be a myopic chihuahua." – There Might Be Blood *"Gus, don't be exactly half of an eleven-pound black forest ham." – Six Feet Under the Sea *"Gus, don't be William Zabka from 'Back to School'." – Earth, Wind and... Wait for It *"Gus, don't be this crevice in my arm." – Truer Lies *"Gus, don't be the last of the famous international playboys." – An Evening with Mr. Yang Season Four *"Gus, don't be principal and interest." – He Dead *"Gus, don't be the ribs that flip over Fred Flintstone's car." – Shawn Gets the Yips *"Gus, don't be 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Marzipan'." – Bollywood Homicide *"Gus, don't be the American adaptation of the British Gus." – High Top Fade-Out *"Gus, don't be the third Thompson Twin with the dreads." – Let's Get Hairy *"Gus, don't be the new Meshach Taylor." – Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers *"Gus, don't be the 'iiiiit' in 'wait for iiiiit'." – A Very Juliet Episode *"Gus, don't be Leon from the 'Like a Prayer' video." – The Head, the Tail, the Whole Damn Episode *"Gus, don't be Nic Cage's accent from 'Con Air'." – Death Is in the Air *"Gus, don't be Topher Grace running on the beach at the end of 'In Good Company'." – Mr. Yin Presents... Season Five *"Gus, don't be the ten tigers of Canton." – Romeo and Juliet and Juliet *"Jules, don't be Canada." – Feet Don't Kill Me Now *"Gus, don't be George Hamilton's reaction when Ashley came to him and said "Dad, I think I'll become an actor, too"." – Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is *"Gus, don't be the second drummer from 38 Special." – Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing) *"Gus, don't be the one game at Chuck E. Cheese that isn't broken." – Ferry Tale *"Gus, don't be Fine Young Cannibal’s cover of 'Suspicious Minds'." – One, Maybe Two, Ways Out *"Gus, don't be both Ashlee Simpson albums." – Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" *"Gus, don't be the only black lead on a major cable network." – In Plain Fright *"Gus, don't be your jury summons that I accidentally threw away last month along with something called a W-2." – In Plain Fright *"Gus, don't be the scream from 'Holding Back the Years'." – Dual Spires *"Gus, don't be the way Eriq La Salle spells 'Eric'." – The Polarizing Express *"Gus, don't be Keith Sweat now." – The Polarizing Express Season Six *"Gus, don't be the mystery mousketool." – Shawn Rescues Darth Vader *"Gus, don't be Pete Rose's haircut." – Dead Man's Curve Ball *"Gus, don't be Lao Che." – Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger Season Seven *"Gus, don't be the b---- from apartment 23." – Juliet Takes a Luvvah *"Gus, don't be the Tom Selleck to her Paulina Porizkova." – Juliet Takes a Luvvah *"Gus, don't be the remake of 'Yours, Mine and Ours'. While I am at it, don't be the original either." – No Country for Two Old Men *"Gus, don't be the second time ever I saw your face." – 100 Clues *"Gus, don't be Weepy Boy Santos." – Dead Air *"Gus, don't be the kites upon strings." – Psych: The Musical *"Gus, don't be the very model of a modern major general." – Psych: The Musical Season Eight *"Gus, don't be 'The Howling Two: Your Sister's a Werewolf'." – Lock, Stock, Some Smoking Barrels and Burton Guster's Goblet of Fire *"Gus, don't be the 100th Luftballoon." – S.E.I.Z.E. the Day Psych: The Movie *"Gus, don't be the comma in 'Earth, Wind & Fire'." *"Gus, don't be the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile." *"Gus, don't be the C above middle C in 'Those Endearing Young Charms'." Category:Lists Category:Recurring Category:Shawn Spencer Category:Burton "Gus" Guster